User blog:Souleaternom/BFSP Challenge 27 Chatzy Transcript
waluigifreak789 started the chat 27 minutes ago TheMagnificentTrio joined the chat 14 minutes ago TheMagnificentTrio: Hello hello waluigifreak789: hey TheMagnificentTrio: So what's goin on waluigifreak789: got it working, just a computer issue {C} TheMagnificentTrio: YES! waluigifreak789: if we can get Taco on, we can get stated TheMagnificentTrio: Since we are waiting I just wanted to say I am 100% Joining your II Camp. waluigifreak789: good to hear waluigifreak789 joined the chat waluigifreak789: still no sign of taco... TheMagnificentTrio: I have a curiosity question: If Clock used his revenge token and put his votes on me, then i used my revenge token what would happen. waluigifreak789: they would be cancelled out TheMagnificentTrio: Oh, okay Pie (MatrVincent) joined the chat Pie (MatrVincent): hey TheMagnificentTrio: hey hey hey waluigifreak789: hey pie TheMagnificentTrio: I am thinking of doing art videos, because I am an artist, what do you guys think of that? waluigifreak789: go for it! TheMagnificentTrio: Kk Taco joined the chat Pie (MatrVincent): yay Taco Taco: Hey guys TheMagnificentTrio: Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! waluigifreak789: yes! bow we can start... for real! TheMagnificentTrio: Hey Taco waluigifreak789: now* waluigifreak789: send me your first moves taco and saw Taco: Clock was on earlier, but idk where he is now waluigifreak789: let me know when their sent Taco: k i sent it TheMagnificentTrio: Me too Pie (MatrVincent) is watching, and waiting, on the edge of my seat, anticipating!! waluigifreak789: saw dig a hole, taco used fireblast, but missed Pie (MatrVincent): Pretty sure only Guylan knows why I said that waluigifreak789: lol Pie (MatrVincent): Nice grammar Pie (MatrVincent): "Saw dig a hole" Pie (MatrVincent): Saw DUG a hole waluigifreak789: dug* Pie (MatrVincent): lol waluigifreak789: taco, next move! Pie (MatrVincent) is ashamed of waliugifreak789's grammar Pie (MatrVincent) is kidding, of course Pie (MatrVincent) likes to refer to himself in the third person Taco: sent it waluigifreak789: saw used dig (Tacos HP: 181/204) Taco likes tacos, but is not a cannibal waluigifreak789: taco used hyperbeam (Saws HP: 80/204) waluigifreak789: saw, next move Taco: sent mine Taco changed name to Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie) waluigifreak789: saw used ice beam (Tacos HP: 130/204) waluigifreak789: Taco is recharging waluigifreak789: next moves! waluigifreak789: have yours, taco, unless you want to change it waluigifreak789: no, ok Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): back Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): you have mine for this round? waluigifreak789: Saw used hyperbeam (Tacos HP: 1/204) waluigifreak789: Taco used toxic, Saw is piosoned waluigifreak789: Saw is hurt by Poison (68/204) waluigifreak789: next moves! TheMagnificentTrio: OMG Pie (MatrVincent): lolololol TheMagnificentTrio: Sent waluigifreak789: Saw is Recharging Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): oh, yeah, i sent a while ago waluigifreak789: Taco used Stregnth (Saw HP: 1/204) TheMagnificentTrio: OMG waluigifreak789: Saw is hurt by poison (0/204) Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): Good job, Saw waluigifreak789: Saw Fainted, Taco wins! TheMagnificentTrio: U 2 Taco Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): er, wait, what? 0_0 Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): Good try, Saw waluigifreak789: Taco, you are going to the Finals! Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): I thought I lost :3 TheMagnificentTrio: You did an excellent job, win immuntiy Taco. waluigifreak789: now wheres clock?? Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): He was just on a while ago... Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): I just said "brb", but he mistook that for "gtg" Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): Thanks, Saw TheMagnificentTrio: I just want to say good luck Taco and hope you win immunity and make it to the final 3 waluigifreak789: Clock has 10 minutes to arrive, or he forfeits the match! Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): I just messaged Clock. waluigifreak789: so did i Pie (MatrVincent): Honestly, I hope Clock comes Pie (MatrVincent): and Taco knows why D: Pie (MatrVincent): gtg waluigifreak789: what!? Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): Wait, if Pie leaves and Clock doesn't come within the next 8-or-so minutes, do I automatically win immunity? waluigifreak789: well, in that case... UNLESS clock shows up in the next 8 minutes, Taco gets Immunity. Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): Oh, okay then. waluigifreak789: unless pie is still here, in which case, you 2 will face off in the finals Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): okay Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): I'm watching BFDIA videos :3 waluigifreak789: i'm listening to the bfsp music playlist, lol waluigifreak789: 5 minutes! waluigifreak789: 4 minutes! waluigifreak789: 2 minutes! waluigifreak789: 1 minute! waluigifreak789: Times Up! Taco gets Immunity! Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): :D waluigifreak789: congrats! Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): Wha? Thanks! waluigifreak789: well, gtg work on the, see ya! Taco (DeeandEd, Eddie): kbye